


The Night We Met

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 5, original concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: September 27th— Stonegrot Week Day 5: Original ConceptRian and Deet dreamfast to the night they first met.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue used directly from the series and rights belong to AoR and The Jim Henson Company. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated.

Deet loved opening the windows in her and Rian’s cabin. They were safe, deeply hidden in the forest. Far away from any potential threats that would be more than happy to attack them. Thanks to their sanctuary, Deet was able to freely enjoy the cool wind that swept through the house during midwinter. 

She and Rian had just finished eating a hearty meal, and were content sitting in the dim light that shined throughout the cabin in silence. That was until an idea sprung to Deet’s mind. 

“Rian?”

“If you’re about to ask if I’d like more food, I’m more than full, my dear. You’ve outdone yourself as always. I can’t wait until I can be the one who cooks for you tomorrow.” He said. 

“Thank you silly! But no, I was wondering if… if you wanted to dreamfast?” 

Rian’s breath hitched. 

“Dreamfast? Has something happened?”

“Oh no… no, nothing wrong. I meant… uh,” her cheeks reddened. Deet felt silly asking. “I meant dreamfasting to when we first met. Well, the second time we met. That night… by the fire.” 

“Oh,” he said, surprised. “We’ve never done that before.”

“If you don’t want to I understand—”

“Dreamfast with me.” Rian said, giving her a warm smile. He got up from his side of the table so he could sit next to her. 

“Ready?” She asked him, growing more excited at the thought. 

“With you, I’m ready for anything.” He replied. 

Rian lifted his hand, as Deet did the same, and palm to palm, they ascended into a dreamfasting state.

_ The first thing the two heard was a loud booming voice. Rian’s. _

_ “Curse you!” followed by Deet’s gasp. “Hm?” She asked aloud, following the sound of his voice. _

_ “Agh, for the love of Thra, light!” _

_ Deet curiously turned the corner in the forest to find Rian struggling to start a fire. _

_“Oh, come on, I just need a spark.”_ _Rian said, exasperated._

Over their dreamfast, Rian spoke up. “Hm… I gained a spark indeed…” 

Deet smiled at his comment, as she continued to focus on their memory. 

_ “Excuse me!” Came Deet’s voice, startling Rian. He drew his sword on Deet. _

_ “Stay back!” He yelled, causing Deet to yield in her place. _

“Oh no… back when I thought you were actually a threat to _ me,” _Rian shook his head._ “I was so foolish.” _

“You were just on high defense, that’s all.” Deet reassured him. 

_ Once Deet explained as to why she was in the forest meeting up with him, Rian retracted his sword. After that, they connected immediately. _

“I’m still sorry I couldn’t help you out and break Hup out of the hovel. You know I would’ve, if I could…” 

“I know.” Deet responded. Still caring as ever, even for things that happened in the past. 

_ Following their conversation, Deet lit Rian’s fire. _

“I thought this was adorable.” Deet admitted. “You were so fascinated by the moss…” 

_ “I’m Deet, by the way.” _

_ “I’m Rian.” _

_ “Nice to meet you Rian.” _

_ “You’re… not scared of me?” Rian studied her. _

_ “I don’t think so,” Deet responded. “Should I be?” _

_ “Seems like every other Gelfling is. They think that I’m a monster. They’re all too scared to see the truth. Even when it’s right in front of them.” Rian looked down, heartbroken. _

_ “Well I don’t think you’re a monster.” _

_ Rian looked at Deet with awe. _

Rian smiled over this. “I had been faced with so much deception and lies… your words were like music to my ears. To meet someone who didn’t think of me that way… and _ that _ was the moment.”

“What moment?” Deet asked.

“The moment I knew I wanted you to remain by my side. You were kind, and didn’t judge me. I hadn’t run into a single trustworthy gelfling after my escape from the castle until you came along.” 

Deet’s ears twitched at his compliment. 

_ Unfortunately their interaction was short lived, as Rian returned a spark by giving Deet an idea on how to break Hup out of prison. She quickly scrambled on her way back to the hovel, despite Rian’s protesting._

_ “Wait!” He asked her. _

_ “No time! I have to rescue my friend! Good luck with everything.” _

_ “Good luck to you.” Rian said, giving Deet one last longing look. He didn’t want to forget her. When Deet had disappeared, Rian sighed and went back to being alone in the woods. _

“I didn’t want you to leave.” Rian admitted. “Your company was very pleasing to me.” Deet hummed in agreement. 

“This is fun, can we continue?” Deet asked. 

They shared more memories. It was difficult watching their third encounter, as a result of _ Ordon’s sacrifice _ and _ Deet’s attempt to hold Rian at bay so he didn’t put himself in danger. _

Rian teared up at the memory. “I’m still thankful you were there with me. I wouldn't have made it through…”

Deet watched, horrified, having to relive the moment _ The Hunter emerged from the Gobbles and snatched up Rian. _

“I was so scared for you, Rian…” Deet’s voice broke, “I thought I would never see you again...” 

“It’s okay, it’s just a memory. I’m here with you now, aren’t I?” Rian said tenderly. He didn’t want to dwell on the heartbreak. 

Thankfully, the next following interactions went smoothly, for the most part. _ Each time Rian and Deet saw each other again, their heartbeats sped up. _

“When we first went into Dream Space!” Deet remembered excitedly. 

“Ah yes, what a day that was. It was eerie being back in the castle… I felt conflicted seeing you there, too. Obviously I was happy to see you, but I didn’t realize we _ were _ in Dream Space. I thought we somehow ended up in the Crystal Chamber. I didn’t want the Skeksis going anywhere near you…” 

The next time Rian and Deet got to physically meet up again was after Rian had found her and Brea in Ha’rar, after they managed to escape the Skeksis imprisonment. 

_ “You were so brave!” Deet exclaimed, _

“Your arms felt like home.” Rian admitted, watching the first hug they ever shared. 

“So did yours…” Deet agreed. 

_ They watched their reactions from the All-Maudra’s Ceremony, at the campfire. _

“Please sing to me more often.” Rian pleaded.

“Only if you sing to me more often!” Deet countered back. Rian was shy about it, but his voice was sublime. 

Deet felt a sensation from her heart down to her legs as she watched _ Rian and herself gaze longingly at each other across the campfire. _The same type of looks they still shared with each other to this day. 

Rian and Deet had reached their memories from the_ Circle of the Suns. _

“I still wonder what those urdrupes would’ve showed us about the future.” Deet pondered. 

Rian smiled fondly, as their memory continued.“How could I ever forget this moment?” 

Deet nodded. “I was really touched you asked about my family…” 

_ As Deet excitedly told Rian about The Caves of Grot, and her Nurloc rump dress, she grew embarrassed. _

_ “Oh. You think I’m weird too.” Deet looked down, dwindling her fingers. _

_ “Hmm,” Rian responded, glancing down at her lips. “Not at all,” he said earnestly. _

_ “Hm?” This made Deet’s heart leap. She looked up and smiled at Rian. _

_ “I think your rump dress is… quite lovely.” Rian audaciously admitted, his eyes still trained on her lips. _

_ They collectively leaned in, the gravity pulling them closer and closer towards each other. _

“I still very much love that rump dress of yours.” Rian chuckled. 

“I thought, maybe, you were going to kiss me right there…” Deet said. 

“I certainly would have… if only urGoh hadn’t interrupted…” Rian knew their stakes were extremely high, but he always wished he had gone through with it at the time and made his move. 

“Well, he’s not here now…” Deet teased. 

Their dreamfasting came to an end. 

This time, it wasn’t due to a Spitter coming to attack, or followed by tears from reliving loss, but from desire. From Rian and Deet taking advantage of what they could now do in the privacy of their own home. 

Rian and Deet kissed each other fervently. Somehow, they had managed to exit their dinner table so Deet was instead pushed up against the wall. Her tiny legs wrapped around Rian’s waist as he kept her in place. 

“Deet…” Rian sighed, his lips latched on to her neck. “I realized you never even asked me to dreamfast to show you what happened… w—with the essence draining. You just— believed me.” 

“Of course I did.” she sighed along. “I knew in my heart you weren’t dangerous. Your heart has always shown through. I’m happy we met… I’ll cherish that night for the rest of my life, and I’m glad I never have to forget it.”

Their house filled with soft groans of pleasure from both Gelflings. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom, then?” Rian inquired.

“I think that would be a good idea.” Deet consented, giggling. 

Rian coyly smiled as he carried her to the next room. 

Deet determined that she and Rian needed to dreamfast more often. Not only did they both reap the rewards for taking a trip down memory lane, but Deet genuinely enjoyed watching it all unfold. The night they met would remain the greatest evening of her life. 


End file.
